1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is a method of grouting which makes it possible to join together two parts by means of a binder the consistency of which permits either a rigid or a flexible fastening and, more particularly, the sealing of one part in another, whether in the field of masonry, carpentry, industry or medicine, such as bone and dental surgery, for the sealing of a prosthesis.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Two methods are currently employed when it is desired to seal one part in another part, which has a recess adapted to receive the first part by means of a binder which makes it possible to effect the joining together of the parts: One consists in introducing the part to be sealed into the recess in the other part and filling the empty space by distributing the binder therein, while the other consists in filling the recess with binder and then introducing the part to be sealed before the binder has hardened.
Both of these methods have drawbacks. The first, in fact, does not make it possible to obtain perfect distribution of the binder so that air pockets, which are harmful to the good joining of the two parts, may be present. The second does not permit perfect positioning of the part to be sealed as there may be substantial differences in the thickness of the layer of binder and, furthermore, it entails the risk of stratification of the binder when the part to be sealed is pushed in. Furthermore, it is not easy to introduce into the recess that amount of binder which is precisely necessary to fill the empty space, with the result, if there is too much binder, of the surplus overflowing and, if there is not enough, the necessity to fill the remaining empty space by the method previously described, with the drawbacks indicated.
Furthermore, it is at times necessary to remove the sealed part, and this removal generally results in damage to the sealed part and/or the support part.
This is true, in particular, in the medical field of prostheses, since it is at times necessary to remove a prosthesis, for instance in case of an infection, and this implies not only extracting the prosthesis but also eliminating all of the binder which holds it and which may contain infectious germs. Now, this curettage operation is a very delicate one, entailing the risk that the tools used may cut into the bone caput. It is therefore necessary to take many precautions and to carry out careful and lengthy work, which is a great strain on the patient.